


Cinnamon Milk

by Loki_Superwholockin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caretaker Bucky, Dialogue Light, Don't Want Anyone Getting Confused, Drabble, Fluff, Genderfluid Bucky Barnes, I Had Milk and I Thought of This, I Love How This Whole Fandom Just Tries to Take Care of Our Little Avengers, I Love The Idea of Genderfluid Bucky, I Wanted This To Have Talking But I Guess Not, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean, If You Squint - Freeform, It's Not Relevant Though, M/M, Milk, Nah I Like Tony, No Innuendos, Non-Binary Bucky Barnes, Normal Milk, Sleep Deprivation, That's Why I Mention It, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony is being nice, how do you tag?, i don't know how to tag, maybe crack, no, really - Freeform, they use they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Superwholockin/pseuds/Loki_Superwholockin
Summary: Tony can't sleep. He was never expecting to find (a very motherly) Barnes awake.akaThat Time Tony Couldn't Sleep and Bucky Made Warm Milk





	Cinnamon Milk

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://loki-superwholockin.tumblr.com) askbox is always open!
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine! This is a one-shot. If you find any mistakes, tell me!

xXoOoXx

Tony sighed as he kicked the covers off his plush, billionaire-sized bed. The brunette rubed a hand over his face as he groaned, getting up and resigning himself to another sleepless night. He wants to go down to his workshop, but Jarvis locked him out after he refused to sleep. Tony liked working. It gave him something do with his hands, so he wouldn't focus on the nightmares that had been plaguing his nights since Afghanistan. 

He padded softly into the communal kitchen. Communal. Tony still can't believe that his team is living here at the tower with him. _His team_.

Instead of trying to gather some metal scraps to dink around with, he sits at the breakfast bar, laying his head on his folded arms. He closes his eyes and tries to breathe deeply. He zones out, lingering in that place between sleep and wakefulness. That place where his nightmares couldn't touch him. He stays there until the faint click of the refrigerator opening and the soft light washes over him.

He blinks an eye open and sees Bucky looking at him quietly, retrieving milk from the fridge. The ex-assassin has an amused sparkle in their eyes as they pour some milk into a mug. Tony blinks his other chocolate-brown eye open to watch as Bucky sprinkled some cinnamon into the milk. Tony sat up, resting his face on his palm, elbows resting on the bar.

Bucky shuffled around in a cabinet for a few seconds before pulling out a small vial of vanilla extract. They poured about a tablespoon of the stuff in before grabbing a spoon and stirring it. They tapped the spoon gently against the side to dislodge any stubborn drops of milk. Bucky opened the microwave and set the mug inside. Spinning the dial to cook the milk for about a minute, they turned and looked at Tony. 

Tony attempted to cuddle into the Italian leather barstool. Bucky let out a light huff and turned the microwave off before picking Tony up and carrying him to the large sofa.

Tony whined and glanced back at the warm milk, still steaming in the microwave. Bucky huffed again and wrapped Tony in a soft throw blanket. They went back to the kitchen and pulled the warm milk mixture out of the microwave. Walking back to Tony, they handed him the mug and sat next to Tony. 

Tony sipped the milk and hummed in contentment. He turned, cuddled into Bucky and pulled the blanket over the both of them. Bucky tucked Tony's head under their chin and closed their eyes. Tony swallowed the rest of the sweet mixture before setting the mug on the glass coffee table. 

He sighed before cuddling farther into the ex-assassin. They were both asleep within minutes.

xXoOoXx

Steve walked into the kitchen, hoping to find some breakfast before his morning run, when he hear soft snoring coming from the living room. He walked towards it and saw Bucky and Tony curled up together on the couch. He smiled and pulled his phone out, snapping a few photos of his family. 

xXoOoXx

**Author's Note:**

> Fun story actually (it's not, you can skip this, if you want) but the milk that Bucky makes is actually a fantastic before-bed treat. You just need a little ceramic mug, some cinnamon, and some vanilla. And milk. Obviously. Then, after you get the mug, just sprinkle in some cinnamon (basically any pumpkin pie spice mix works). You can experiment, and see what spices you like in yours. The you pour some milk in, cause you can't have cinnamon milk without milk. Then just add vanilla extract, or vanilla flavouring syrup, whichever you prefer. Again, experiment. It is up to personal taste after all. Then just pop the mug into the microwave for up to a minute (any more, and it might be too hot. That might also just be my microwave.), but about 45 seconds is best, I find. Then you add some warm honey, if you so desire.
> 
> Tell me how you liked it! Kudos are loved, comments are treasured! 
> 
> See me on [tumblr](https://loki-superwholockin.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> My askbox is always open if you like my writing!


End file.
